warriorscharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Warriors Characters Wiki
The Warriors Characters Wiki is a collaborative collection of fan-made characters in Erin Hunter's Warrior Cats series. There are articles and growing since this wiki was founded on August 20, 2009. The wiki format allows anyone and everyone to edit and create articles, so jump in! Overview - Wiki Tutorial - - ' News * August 20, 2009 - The wiki is created. --Sparrowsong 23:30, 20 August 2009 (UTC) * August 20, 2009 (again) - We are now allowed to use the blanks from Warriors Wiki. --Sparrowsong 01:51, 21 August 2009 (UTC) * August 21, 2009 - The wiki reaches it's first ten articles! --Cloverfang 14:44, 21 August 2009 (UTC) * August 21, 2009 (again) - Our goal is to have 25+ articles by the end of the month. We also need to start expanding stub articles (go to Category:Article stubs and edit any of the articles listed there). --Sparrowsong 19:08, 21 August 2009 (UTC) * August 21, 2009 (yet again) - We've already reached 25 articles. Great work, guys! Now I think we should try for at least 45-50 articles by the end of the month. That'll be a challenge, but I think we can do it. --Sparrowsong 01:11, 22 August 2009 (UTC) * August 22, 2009 - Hawkfire98 has been nominated to become an admin. See the main page's talk page to vote. Also, have a look at the section about featured articles. --Sparrowsong 22:24, 22 August 2009 (UTC) * August 22, 2009 - We have reached 40 articles! Just 5 more and we reach our goal! --User:Blackclaw09 * August 23, 2009 - We have reached 45 articles! Good job, you guys! Cloverfang * August 23, 2009 - We have reached 55 articles! Awesome job, everyone! Keep it up! --User:Blackclaw09 * August 23, 2009 (again) - I'm thrilled that we've reached our goal so quickly. For now, I'm thinking we should try to focus on editing article stubs. Some of them are ''extremely short. --Sparrowsong 02:17, 24 August 2009 (UTC) * August 26, 2009 - We have reached 65 articles! Keep up the good work! -- Sandwich989 * August 30, 2009 - We've reached 70 articles! Awesome job, everybody! -- User:Blackclaw09 * August 30,2009 - We are having a logo contest on the Warriors Characters Wiki Talk page. Please draw and color a entry logo, if you want. Whoever wins will have their logo, the logo of this Wiki! And on the articles, awesome job! Keep up the good work, this Wiki is growing better and better each day. [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkey ']]''Ready for action'' 19:57, 30 August 2009 (UTC) * August 30, 2009 - Congratulations to Hawkfire98 for becoming an admin. --Sparrowsong 00:12, 31 August 2009 (UTC) *September 10, 2009 - My word, already 130 articles? Awesome job guys! --Hawkfire98 *September 18, 2009 - See the talk page to decide if we should allow users to have Clans on their pages. --Sparrowsong 17:14, September 18, 2009 (UTC) *September 21, 2009 - Users can now have Clans on their pages. Also, the Wiki was created one month ago. --Sparrowsong 21:28, September 21, 2009 (UTC) *September 24, 2009 - Clover is nominated to become an admin. Again, see the talk page to vote. --Sparrowsong 02:43, September 25, 2009 (UTC) *September 26, 2009 - Users can now edit pages that weren't created by them. Also, Eveningswift is nominated for rollback rights. --Sparrowsong 19:17, September 26, 2009 (UTC) *September 27, 2009 - Goodness! Is my computer working right? 200 hundred articles already? Awesome job, you guys! --Cloverfang *October 3, 2009 - Please try to focus on editing article stubs. The basic standard for a non-stub article is a description (i.e. "Peacesong is a silvery-grey she-cat with blue eyes and a feathery plume of a tail."), a complete history, a section about their family, (if possible) an image/charart, and they should preferably not contain the phrase 'coming soon.' Stormwing, Mudpaw, and Cloverfang are some good examples. Some of the stubs contain no history whatsoever, which (at least in my opinion) makes it look like the creator isn't trying very hard. Thank you. --Sparrowsong 22:27, October 3, 2009 (UTC) *October 5, 2009 - Hey, I've just founded the Project Improvement Art! Here is the link: click here. --Sparrowsong 03:46, October 6, 2009 (UTC) *October 6, 2009 - I think I'm dreaming... we've got 257 articles already! Keep up the great work! --Blackclaw09 *October 19, 2009 - All stories are to be deleted or transferred to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki. --Sparrowsong 18:12, October 19, 2009 (UTC) *October 31, 2009 - Happy Halloween, everyone! --Sparrowsong 16:33, October 31, 2009 (UTC) *November 1, 2009 - Oh my gosh, 338 articles! This website such is popular! -- SpottedheadRC 16:14, November 1 2009 (UTC) List of Staff Members '''Sysops/Beaurocrats Sparrowsong Hawkfire98 Cloverfang Rollbackers Forestpaw13 Sandwich989 Rules (new users MUST read) Thanks to Forestpaw13 for suggesting these rules. *Do not edit other people's user pages, even if it's your sibling or your best friend. The only exceptions are if: a. they give you permission b. the page was vandalized and you are reverting the vandal's edits or c. you are adding yourself to their friends list. *List your characters on your user page so everyone knows whose character is whose. You should also include what story from Warriors Fanfiction Wiki they are from. *Also do the above bullet on the article itself. *No profanity/swear words of any kind. You're allowed to say 'oh my gosh!' or 'darn!' but anything more vulgar then that counts as profanity. *No inappropriate images. What if a seven-year-old saw it? *Do not vandalize; you will be warned and possibly banned if you vandalize repeatedly. An example of vandalism would be taking someone's user page and replacing the content with 'this page sucks.' *No harrassing or cyberbullying other users. You could get in serious trouble. *No plaigarism. If you want to use someone else's idea, ASK THEM. An example of plaigarism would be taking the Stormwing article and changing some names (like Stormflower instead of Stormwing, Brackenfrost instead of Goldenfrost, and FeatherClan instead of BrookClan). *No impersonating other users, i.e. making an account with the name VVindpaw (with two capital Vs) to impersonate a user called Windpaw. *If someone else makes an image for you, that's perfectly fine, but if you want to use it YOU ABSOLUTELY MUST CREDIT THEM. *Please don't take images made by other users and claim them as your own. Don't take their chararts and change them, either (i.e. taking Spottedhead's image and changing the eye color). Other people can tell if you've done this. Taking anything that isn't yours and saying you made it is plaigarism, which is actually against the law. Absolutely the only exception to this rule is if you ask their permission first and then be sure to credit them ("Made off of Sparrowsong's image"). *Only admins, beaureaucrats, and rollbackers are allowed to warn other users. *'ll say it once, I won't say it again:'' this is NOT a role play site. This is NOT a forum. This is NOT a social networking site. This is a Wiki for Warriors fanfiction characters. ''This means no fanfictions, art galleries, RPs (aside from the small Clans users may have on their pages), etc. Stick to mainly creating and editing character articles. Helping out To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create A New Article! ;Not sure where to start? * Check out the tutorial page, then lend us a hand with these: * Check out our * Check out our * Check out our * Check out our * Check out our * Check out our * Check out our * Check out our * Check out our articles marked for deletion! ---- End left column------------------> __NOEDITSECTION__ Navigation